diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Merlin Petrus/Die drei ??? - Persönliche Ideen
Die drei ??? (01) Irrflug ins All Hintergrund: 1997/1998 weilte ich in Celle. Dort hatte ich, da ich mir gerade die Perry Rhodan Hörspiele mit der Stimme von Uwe Friedrichsen erstmalig anhörte, die Idee, unsere drei Fragezeichen durch einen Nasa Fehler ins All zu schicken. Besonderst enttäuscht war ich zwei Jahre später als Ben Nevis, einer der Hauptautoren der Fragezeichen die Geschichte "Todesflug" 2000 herausbrachte. Die Idee war zwar angerissen, doch zu einem wirklichen Flug kam es nicht. Und nur Bob saß in der Falle. Inhalt: Top Secret erhielt Justus Jonas über Morton einen Brief zugestellt, absendiert von der NASA. Für einen speziellen Fall wollte die Organisation die drei Fragezeichen einsetzen. Es ging darum, einen Verräter ausfindig zu machen. Leider war es ein sehr kluger Mann, der alles dran setzte, die drei Fragezeichen schachmatt zu setzen. Immer war er ihnen einen Zug voraus. Bis Justus Jonas glaubte, ihm eine Falle zu stellen, und nicht bemerkte, dass genau diese Falle zu ihrer eigenen wurde. Durch fehlende Zeitinformationen startete eine Rakete ins All, die Apollo X. Mit an Bord: Nur die drei Fragezeichen. Denn die eigentliche Besatzung war für eine Stunde später informiert worden und konnte nur noch mit ansehen, dass ihre Rakete ohne sie abflog. Alles was Bob Andrews zum Behelf bei sich hatte, war ein Film auf DVD mit Gregory Peck, die als Geschenk für ihren Auftraggeber vorgesehen war, den sie nie angetroffen hatten. Ob der Film ihnen die Rettung bescheren könnte, stand in den Sternen. (MP 2013)___________Die drei ??? (02) Das Vermächtnis des Kommissars Hintergrund: Horst Frank, die deutsche Stimme von Hauptkommissar Samuel Reynolds starb an Krebs. Inspektor Cotta tauchte auf und irgendwie fehlte mir der langjährige Gefährte der drei Fragezeichen. Und dann tauchte in der Geschichte "Das leere Grab" eine ähnliche Stimme auf, der sich als Vater von Justus "Julius Jonas" ausgab. Diese Stimme war der von Horst Frank so ähnlich, dass ich Wolfgang Kaven als Nachfolger von Horst Frank sah, jedoch nicht als Ersatz für Kommissar Reynolds. Inhalt: Inspektor Cotta hatte die Faxen dick. Die drei Fragezeichen gingen ihm mal wieder gehörig auf die Nerven, Hauptkommissar Reynolds war seit ein paar Wochen tot und ihm wuchs die Arbeit über den Kopf, er konnte gerade noch davon abgehalten werden zu kündigen. Ließ sich dazu überreden, einen langen ausgiebigen Urlaub zu machen und sein Job wurde an einen Kollegen vergeben, der nichts von den drei ??? hielt und auch nicht mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten wollte. Die drei ??? standen vor dem Aus. Da tauchte ein Brief auf, gerichtet an Justus Jonas. Der Inhalt zeigte die Handschrift von Hauptkommissar Reynolds, der Text eine Klausel seines Testamentes in Form einer Schatzsuche. Er hatte einen unbekannten illegitimen Sohn in einem anderen Land, der sobald die drei ??? ihn ausfindig gemacht hätten, seine direkte Nachfolge als Hauptkommissar in Rocky Beach antreten würde. Vorausgesetzt, so hatte Daniel Reynolds seinem Vater erläutert und ihm dieses Versprechen abgerungen, die drei ??? würden ihn und das Vermächtnis von Samuel finden. Sollten sie erfolglos sein, würde Daniel dem Wunsch seines Vaters nicht nachkommen. (MP 2013)___________Die drei ??? (03) Der Biss des Vampirs Hintergrund: Mythos und Wirklichkeit. Was ist dran an den Vampiren? Bevor ich diese Dokumentation sah, hatte ich schon die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, allerdings konnte ich nichts finden, was Justus den Mythos hätte wirklich aufklären lassen, es wäre fiktiv geblieben, doch dann konnte ich Vermutung mit Wirklichkeit tauschen. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, was es mit den Vampiren auf sich hat, und finde, dass nur ein Justus Jonas das Format hat, solche Umstände literarisch aufzuklären und die drei ??? mal im Lande Draculas in düsterer Atmosphäre zu wissen, fand ich unheimlich spannend. Inhalt: Peter Shaw erhält den ersten Preis im Surfwettbewerb, eine Reise für 10 Personen nach Transilvanien in Rumänien. Die drei ??? samt Eltern, Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda und Peters Freund Jeffrey sind zusammen zehn. Angekommen gerät Peter in fürchterliche Panik. Denn nach seiner Meinung werden sie mit der selben Kutsche abgeholt wie im berüchtigten Roman von Bram Stoker die Gäste des Grafen Dracula. Justus Jonas räumt auf tragische Weise mit dem Mythos endlich auf. Seine Tante Mathilda liegt gleich nach der ersten Nacht im Krankenhaus mit gebrochenem Arm und wird während des Aufenthaltes von einem "Vampir" gebissen. Während Peter sich bereit erklärt hat, sich im rumänischen Krankenhaus um Tante Mathilda zu kümmern, wenn Titus Besorgungen macht, geht Justus den Vampiren an den Kragen und Bob quält die Dokumentationen und Berichte der alten und neuen Zeiten. In einer Fernsehdokumentation wird Bob fündig. Mit diesem Hinweis machen sich Justus und Bob energisch auf die Suche, dem Mythos den Garaus zu machen, während Tante Mathilda mittlerweile im Sterben liegt. Justus ist zwiespältig. Er will seiner Tante helfen und gleichzeitig bei ihr sein. Seine inneren Tränen spornen ihn an, das Beste aus ihm rauszuholen. Tante Mathilda überlebt zwar, der Mythos ist gelüftet, der "Vampir" medizinisch dingfest gemacht, alle wieder vollzählig in Rocky Beach angekommen, dennoch wird ein hoher Preis bezahlt, den die drei ??? wohl nie vergessen werden. (MP 2013)___________Die drei ??? (04) Der Brandteufel Hintergrund: Aus selbst erlebter Erfahrung heraus vor einigen Jahren, kam ich darauf, dass es nicht nur Pyromanen gibt oder Feuerteufel sondern in diesem Fall sogar einen Brandteufel. Der Unterschied zwischen Brandteufel und Feuerteufel ist bedeutend, hat eine psychische Ursache und der Täter ist nicht leicht zu ergründen. Und weil Justus Jonas oft der Wortklauberei bezichtigt wird, dachte ich diese Erfahrung in einer Geschichte für die drei Fragezeichen zu verarbeiten, damit der Begriff sich festigen kann. Inhalt: In Rocky Beach legt jemand Feuer und zwar so, dass die gelöschten Brände wieder erneut heimgesucht werden und von Neuem brennen. Der Täter wird nicht gefasst. In seiner Not bittet Inspektor Cotta, der von nur einem Täter ausgeht, die drei ??? um Hilfe, indem er einen persönlichen Brief an sie verschickt. Dass die drei ??? den Fall übernehmen, wird erst dann klar, als auch ihre Schule Opfer der Brände wird. Zwischen den Bränden gibt es keine Zusammenhänge bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Der Täter scheint nur dort die Feuer zu legen, wo nichts materiell Wertvolles vorhanden ist. Er muss sich also in der Gegend auskennen und ein Einheimischer sein. Justus wird in einer Sitzung mit einer Psychologin konfrontiert, die ihm einen möglichen Tipp geben kann. Fassungslos setzt er sich mit dem neuen Begriff auseinander. Nun heißt es, da er selbst überzeugt wurde, seine beiden Kollegen Bob und Peter zu überzeugen. Das wird eine noch härtere Arbeit als sich mit diesem Fall zu beschäftigen, denkt Justus. Eines ist ihm ganz klar: Er muss das Vertrauen des Täters gewinnen, um ihn zu überführen. Doch zuerst, herausfinden wer es ist. Denn was er über die Beschaffenheit des Brandteufels hörte, stimmte ihn traurig. Würden sie es schaffen, den Täter zu entdecken, zu überführen und zusätzlich vor den Fesseln der staatlichen Justiz zu beschützen? Justus wusste, dass ein Pyromane in die Psychiatrie eingeliefert werden würde, ein Feuerteufel käme, je nach Schwere der Tat, ins Gefängnis. Bei dem Brandteufel lag die Sache anders. Dieser durfte auf keinen Fall ins Gefängnis. Es würde ein sehr komplizierter Fall werden. (MP 2013)___________Die drei ??? (05) Detektive vor Gericht Hintergrund: Die Interessierten, welche den Rechtsstreit mitbekommen und verfolgt haben, wissen, dass es zwei Jahre keine Romane über die drei Fragezeichen gegeben hat. 2005 das letzte und 2008 das erste. Dafür wurden "DIE D3EI" ins Leben gerufen als Ersatz, damit es nicht ganz einschlief. Und ich hatte mir daraufhin gedacht, dass es durchaus eine Geschichte für die drei Fragezeichen geben könnte, die diesen Schlamassel zum Inhalt hat. Deshalb auch der Titel "Detektive vor Gericht", der mir dafür passend schien. Inhalt: Die drei ??? treffen auf die drei ??? und kommen perplex erstmal aus dem Staunen nicht raus. Besonders Peter Shaw ist ganz weinerlich verärgert aus dem Häuschen als er auf sein Ebenbild trifft. Bob Andrews sieht es etwas schmunzelnd gelassen und Justus Jonas, der Erste Detektiv knetet wie üblich an seiner Unterlippe und glaubt an einen makabren Scherz, der das "Thema Klonen" zum Inhalt hat. Irgendwer möchte ihnen ans Leder, nur wer? Die drei ??? behaupten, dass die drei ??? nicht weiter ermitteln dürfen, weil sie nicht die echten drei ??? seien, doch auch Justus, Peter und Bob beharren darauf. Es war nämlich so. Inspektor Cotta hatte Justus angerufen und ihn gebeten, dochmal mit seinen beiden Detektivkollegen ins Polizeirevier zu kommen, es sei megawichtig. Dort angekommen, erblickten sie einen verwirrten Inspektor und drei ergrimmte Ebenbilder ihrer Selbst. Selbst der ehemalige im Ruhestand befindliche Hauptkommissar Reynolds a.D. war instruiert worden, zu erscheinen, weil er die drei ??? doch wohl am längsten von allen behördlichen Instanzen kannte. Nur, er konnte es nicht. Er war nicht im Stande, die drei ??? von den drei ??? zu unterscheiden. Der Lügendetektor hatte die Ankömmlinge als echt ausgewiesen. Und nun waren Justus, Peter und Bob ebenfalls dazu gebeten worden, diesen Test zu absolvieren. Der einzige Unterschied, weshalb Inspektor Cotta Justus überhaupt anrief, war, dass die drei ???, die zuerst sein Büro aufsuchten, eine ganz andere Herkunftsreihenfolge ihrer Geschichten angaben, die Bob Andrews stets aufzuschreiben pflegte, um sie, wenn etwas Gras über die Fälle gewachsen war, in leicht veränderter Form als Buch durch einen Verlag zu veröffentlichen. Da niemand die drei ??? erkannte, nichtmal Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus, die nach dem Test, den die zuletzt erschienenen drei ??? ebenfalls bestanden hatten, hergebeten wurden, blieb nur eines übrig: Alle Sechs ??? mussten vor Gericht ziehen. Staatsanwälte, Rechtsanwälte, Ärzte und Wissenschaftler mussten die Echtheit der drei ??? ergründen. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der sofort gewusst hätte, mit welchen drei ??? er es zu tun gehabt hätte. Und das war ihr Chauffeur Morton. Doch der war unauffindbar, denn seine Autofirma, wo er arbeitete, bestätigte einen dreiwöchigen Urlaub in Form einer diskreten unbekannten Weltreise, abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt. Hier war guter Rat teuer. Würden die echten drei ??? es schaffen, ihre Echtheit zu beweisen oder würden ihre Ermittlungen für immer eingestellt werden? Wer war fähig, diesen Betrug aufzudecken, denn den drei ??? waren die Hände gebunden, sie durften, wegen Manipulationsgefahr nicht selbst ermitteln. Dies ist ein Fall für all die Freunde und befreundeten Bekannten, für all jene, denen die drei ??? schon aus den brenzligsten Situationen herausgeholfen hatten. Als in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt wurde, dass die drei ??? unter seltsamen ungläubigen Vorkommnissen eingesperrt wurden, um irgendwann vor Gericht zu erscheinen, erinnerten sich viele daran, wie sehr ihnen die drei ??? geholfen hatten und machten sich auf den Weg, jeder auf seine Weise, um ihnen zu helfen. Würden sie es gemeinsam schaffen? (MP 2013)___________Die drei ??? (06) Der mörderische Skiflug Hintergrund: Mir lag eine Beschwerde auf dem Gemüt. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, gab es sportlich Fußball, Fußball, Fußball. Gehen den sportlichen Schreibern die Ideen aus? (Fußballgangster, Fußballfieber, Fußballphantom, Fußballfalle, Fußballteufel, Gestohlener Sieg) - oder sollten das bewusst Osterfolgen sein? Inhalt: Als die Betäubung nachließ und Peter Shaw die Augen öffnete, durchdrang ihn augenblicklich das schauerlichste Entsetzen, welches er bislang erfahren hatte. Er saß in einen Skianzug gezwängt, der die Startnummer 13 trug, auf dem Abtritt des Schanzentischs. Unter ihm sah er die Skier an seinen Füßen. Er traute seinen Augen nicht und langsam, ganz langsam drehte er seinen zitternden Kopf um und erschrak. Die gesamte Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Hinter ihm standen bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Gangster. Er wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte: "Flieg oder stirb". (MP 2018) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag